A solid clinical rationale exists for the discovery of novel orphan nuclear receptor (ONR) therapeutic ligands. The intimate associate, for example, between PPARgamma and carbohydrate and lipid metabolism, for example, finds clear expression in a variety of metabolic and aging disorders from atherosclerosis and lipid metabolism, for example, finds clear expression in a variety of metabolic and aging disorders, from atherosclerosis and diabetes, to Alzheimer's disease, decreased skin elasticity, male erectile dysfunction, pulmonary fibrosis, and atherosclerosis, and ocular diseases such as diabetic retinopathy, glaucoma, cataract formation, and age-related macular degeneration (AMD). This proposal will focus on the discovery of novel chemical tools for the purpose of advancing ONR research. A technology platform will be assembled that will facilitate the screening of chemical compound libraries for molecules able to modulate ONR-mediated transcription. Chemical screens that will be established to achieve this objective will consist of both in vivo and in vitro bas assays developed specifically for a high throughput (HTS) 384 well format. The assays developed exploit the agonist induced association of receptor ligand binding domains (LBDs) with nuclear receptor co-regulators and their derivative peptides. Currently we have diverse 18000 chemical compound library of mostly synthetic compounds that we have demonstrated to be viable for screening against ONRs. A pilot a screen of these compounds against FXR and identified novel compounds that robustly activate transcription of this ONR. The major goal of this project is to identify potent, specific compounds and make them freely available to the academic community to contribute high quality and unrestricted research on ONR function.